Just Another Manic Monday
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: "Monday. Uhg, how Abby hates Mondays." She thought to herself. A one shot of another manic Monday for Abby.


**A/N: This is for all the people who LOVE Codename: Kids Next Door, and HATE Mondays. Hope you enjoy this one shot of a manic Monday.**

**Enjoy fellow fanfictioners.**

* * *

Abigail, a cool, calm, and collected young woman, stretched her arms. She sat up on her mess of a bed and ran her fingers through her black hair. A yawn escaped her lips and she looked over at her sleeping spouse. He snored loudly and she rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. The clock on her left read six o' clock. She twisted around and stood up.

"_Monday. Ugh, how Abby hates Mondays." _She thought to herself as she went to take a shower.

She clicked on the radio and the most perfect song blasted out of the speakers. She smirked to herself in the mirror as the song danced out of the speakers. She stepped into the shower and sang along to the chorus of the song.

"_It's just another manic Monday. I wish it were Sunday. 'Cause that's my fun day. My I don't have to run day. It's just another manic Monday." _The song was old, she knew, but her parents would sing it every Monday, just to remind themselves they had to go on to make a living. That's exactly why she sang it at the beginning of every work week.

Abigail turned the water off and wrapped a blue towel around her.

As the next verse came on the radio she chuckled as it sounded just like how she felt.

"_Have to catch an early train. Got to be to work by nine. And if I had an air-o-plane, I still couldn't make it on time. 'Cause it takes me so long just to figure out what I'm gonna wear. Blame it on the train but the boss is already there." _The radio played as Abby brushed her damp hair. She smiled at herself and sang along with the chorus once more. _"It's just another manic Monday. I wish it were Sunday. 'Cause that's my fun day. My I don't have to run day. It's just another manic Monday." _

She walked away from the radio and opened her closet door, looking for something to wear to work. She took out a long sleeved white shirt, that had red buttons running up the front of it. She quickly dressed herself and put on some black knee pants, and her golden hooped earrings. Her hands rummaged through her drawers and took out several blue bangles for her wrists and she slipped them on. Her feet slid into some blue high heel boots and she went to brush her teeth.

"_It's just another manic Monday. I wish it were Sunday. 'Cause that's my fun day. My I don't have to run day. It's just another manic Monday." _

Abby chuckled to herself as the song ended with her special phrase of each Monday.

She fixed herself in just a light blush and red lipstick, then she curled her long hair. The radio was turned off as she exited the bathroom and clicked the light off. Her husband stirred and yawned loudly as she grabbed her signature red cap and placed it neatly on her curly hair. He sat up and smiled at her.

"Mornin' sleepy head." She taunted to her husband.

He glared at her playfully and stood up. He stretched out his arms and shook his auburn hair that was in a mess. She shook her head at him and walked out of the bedroom. He followed her out to meet her at the door, knowing she was running late like every Monday.

She grabbed her purse and keys and opened the front door.

"Another manic Monday I see." Her spouse said to her, a smirk plastered on his face. She swatted her red cap at him and then placed it back on its spot. She grinned at him, and kissed him goodbye. She winked at him and walked out the door. "I guess that's a yes!" He shouted over to her as she entered her dark blue Taurus. He waved to her and she rolled down the window. "Bye! Love you! Try not to kill anyone today if they annoy you!" She glared at him playfully.

"If Abby does it'll be you. Now go get dressed, Hoagie. You're in your boxers." She chuckled and drove off. Hoagie looked down and quickly ran back inside. His face was red with embarrassment. He went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Well, I know _my_ manic Monday has started. Great! I hate Mondays. It's my only day off from the airport." Hoagie said aloud and crossed his arms angrily.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! and just to be sure, REVIEW!**

**Thanks and have a Happy Monday! If not, I bid you good luck.**


End file.
